dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anforderungen des Qun
Handlung Aveline verlangt von den Qunari die Herausgabe mehrerer Verbrecher, die zum Qun geflüchtet sind. Da Hawke Erfahrung mit den Qunari hat, will Aveline ihn dabei haben. Vor dem Eingang in das Quanri-Areal wartet Aveline. Sie betont, dass unerledigte Aufgaben geklärt werden sollten, ehe sie hineingehen. Der Ausgang dieser Angelegenheit ist mehr als ungewiss. Im Gespräch mit dem Arishok wird deutlich, dass er die Verbrecher nicht herausgeben wird. Allerdings hat diese Forderung das Fass endgültig überlaufen lassen. Der Arishok befiehlt den Angriff. Hawke und Aveline können sich gerade so aus dem Hinterhalt retten. Aveline meint, dass sie die Stadtwache mobilisieren müssen um die Qunari abzuwehren, welche offensichtlich diesen Angriff schon lange geplant haben. Hawke kämpft sich durch die Angreifer bis er vor Gamlens Haus auf Graue Wächter trifft, die gegen die Qunari kämpfen. Abhängig von den Entscheidungen des Wächters in Dragon Age: Origins ist der Anführer der Wächter Alistair oder Stroud. Sollte Carver oder Bethany zu den Wächtern gekommen sein, trifft Hawke das Geschwister erneut. Da die Wächter nicht helfen können, kämpft sich Hawke durch die Aggressoren. In der Oberstadt überrascht ein Saarebas Hawke. Der Gruppe ist es nicht möglich sich zu wehren. Bevor der Qunari-Magier den vernichtenden Zauber wirken kann, wird dieser unerwartet von Meredith Stannard, ihres Zeichens nach Kommandantin der Templer Kirkwalls, getötet. Meredith hat die Situation bereits erfasst, und die Qunari sind gerade dabei, die Adeligen zur Feste des Vicomts zu treiben. Es geht weiter bis man am Fuß der Treppen zur Feste den Ersten Verzauberer Orsino findet. Er muss feststellen, dass seine Magier tot sind. Ist Bethany zum Zirkel gekommen, ist sie hier und am Leben. Gleich drauf taucht Meredith auf, in Begleitung von Carver, falls er zu den Templern gegangen ist. Orsino und Meredith können sich nicht einigen wer die Führung übernehmen soll. Daher übernimmt Hawke sie. Hawke meint, dass die Feste ausgespäht werden muss. Es ist klar, dass man sich was einfallen lassen muss. Orsino ist für eine Ablenkung, Meredith für einen Kampf. Orsino kann die Qunari ohne Probleme weglocken. Entscheidet man sich stattdessen für den Kampf, greift man mit Meredith und ein paar Templern die Qunari an. In jedem Fall begibt sich Hawke in die Feste und erledigt die ersten Besatzer im Inneren. Im Thronsaal der Feste stellt Hawke den Arishok. Ist Isabela nicht zurückgekommen, hängt es davon ab, ob Hawke den Respekt des Arishoks gewinnen konnte oder nicht. Auch Fenris' Anwesenheit ist eine Hilfe. Hat Hawke den Respekt des Arishoks oder bringt Fenris den Arishok dazu einem Duell zuzustimmen, dann fordert der Arishok Hawke zu einem Duell bis zum Tod. Hat Hawke den Respekt nicht erworben oder lehnt das Duell ab, kommt es zum Kampf gegen alle anwesenden Qunari. Taucht hingegen Isabela mit dem Buch von Koslun wieder auf, gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, dass Hawke Isabela den Qunari überlässt. Dann geht der Arishok ohne Kampf. Für das Beenden der Qunari-Bedrohung wird Hawke von Meredith zum Champion vom Kirkwall ernannt. Ablauf Voraussetzung: * Beendet Auf der Jagd nach einem Dieb, falls Isabela in Akt 1 rekrutiert wurde * Beendet Dem Qun folgen Lösungsweg Nach dem Betreten des Areals der Qunari gibt es in Akt 2 kein Zurück mehr. Sind noch Nebenquests offen, sollte diese Quest auf später verschoben werden. * Geht gemeinsam mit Aveline zum Areal der Qunari bei den Docks * Erkämpft Euch einen Weg zur Feste des Vicomte und verschafft Euch Zutritt * Beendet den Konflikt mit den Qunari Tipps zum Duell gegen den Arishok * Vorab sei gesagt, dass ein Duell die mit Abstand schwierigste Lösung ist, daher sollte ein ordentlicher Vorrat an Heil- und Mana-/Ausdauertränken vorhanden sein. * Am leichtesten gestaltet sich der Kampf als Magier oder Fernkampf-Schurke. * Alles was die Mobilität des Arishok einschränkt ist ein Segen, dazu gehören zum Beispiel Frostzauber oder Festhalteschüsse, die im Anschluss direkt mit starken Folgeattacken (wie z.B. Steinfaust) kombiniert werden sollten. * Sind die Fähigkeiten aufgebraucht, sollte man die "Hasentaktik" anwenden - d.h. laufen bis man die Attacken wieder nutzen kann. * Insbesondere dem Angriff "Ansturm" sollte ausgewichen werden. Er kündigt sich durch eine veränderte Körperhaltung des Arishok an. Ist er vorbeigerauscht, kann man ihn kurzzeitig von hinten angreifen. Hinweise und Konsequenzen * Bei der Ankunft in der Unterstadt erscheint das Gruppe-wechseln-Menü. Hier legt man die Party für den Rest von Akt 2 fest. Sollte man den Respekt des Arishok noch nicht gewonnen haben, ist die Aufnahme von Fenris in die Gruppe der einzige Weg, um eine der drei möglichen Lösungen zu erreichen. * In der Unterstadt trifft man auf eine Gruppe Grauer Wächter. Wurde ein Spielstand von Dragon Age: Origins importiert, in dem Alistair bei den Grauen Wächtern blieb, so wird er der Anführer dieser Party sein. Andernfalls wird man von Stroud begrüßt. Falls Bethany oder Carver zum Abschluss von Die Expedition in die Tiefen Wege zu den Wächtern gegangen ist, so wird sie/er ebenfalls dabei sein. * Für maximale EP und Beute sollte man in der Unterstadt nicht direkt zur Markierung, sondern auf der Karte weiter nach Süden gehen. * Falls Bethany dem Zirkel der Magi oder Carver dem Templer-Orden beigetreten ist, so wird man ihr/ihm in der Oberstadt begegnen. * Vor der Feste des Vicomte gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten sich Zutritt zu verschaffen: ** Man kann sich für die Ablenkung durch Orsino entscheiden, wodurch man sofort in die Festung befördert wird (für Alptraum-Spieler sicher nicht uninteressant) ** Entscheidet man sich für den Kampf mit Meredith, kommt es zu einem zusätzlichen Gefecht mit den Qunari-Kriegern vor dem Eingang. * Nach der Ansprache des Arishoks gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder taucht Isabela im entscheidenden Moment auf, oder nicht. Isabela erscheint nur wenn... ** man während Auf der Jagd nach einem Dieb ihr zugesagt hat, ihr als Erstes zu helfen, ** man ihre Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) vollendet hat, ** man wenigstens 50% Freundschafts- oder Feindschaftspunkte auf ihrem Konto hat. * Kehrt Isabela zurück, kann man... ** sie gegenüber dem Arishok verteidigen, was unweigerlich zu einem Kampf führt - entweder als Duell oder gegen alle anwesenden Qunari ** sie dem Arishok überlassen, um den Konflikt ohne Gewaltanwendung zu lösen - dafür verliert man Isabela permanent als Gefährtin * Erscheint Isabela nicht, oder entschließt man sich dazu sie zu verteidigen, kann die Situation auf zwei Arten gelöst werden: ** Hat man den Respekt des Arishoks gewonnen, führt die Dialogoption "Auf dem Schlachtfeld" zu einem Duell. ** Alle anderen Optionen führen zu einem konventionellen Kampf gegen alle Qunari. ** Ist Fenris in der Party, schlägt auch er ein Duell vor - bei Ablehnung kommt es wieder zum konventionellen Gefecht. * Die Art wie der Arishok besiegt wird, beeinflusst die abschließende Zwischensequenz des Aktes. Gefährteninfo *Falls man Avelines Kommentar "Das rechtfertigt doch keinen Mord!" im Gespräch mit dem Arishok widerspricht, führt das zu einem Feindschaftsschub bei ihr und Sebastian. * Überlässt man Isabela den Qunari, führt das zu einem Feindschaftsboost bei Aveline, Merrill und Varric - verteidigt man sie, erhalten diese Gefährten einen Freundschaftsanstieg. * Isabelas Reaktion hängt von Hawkes Beziehung zu ihr ab: Zorn bei Feindschaft und Dankbarkeit bei Freundschaft. * Es gibt einen moderaten Feindschaftsansteig bei Fenris, wenn er ein Duell vorschlägt und man ablehnt. Das Gegenteil geschieht, wenn man annimmt. Belohnung * Von Stroud: Den Ring "Das Versprechen des Wächters" * Von Alistair: Ein Amulett * Den Titel "Champion von Kirkwall" en:Demands of the Qun Kategorie:Hauptquests (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Quests (Akt II)